


Stop Talking

by LetoaSai



Series: Slayer Bound [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gray just wants to relax, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mates, Natsu talks too much, Slayers in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Gray only wanted a little time to himself to relax, he obviously forgot who he was mated to.





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Gray liked quiet time. The guild was amazing and he loved every one of his rowdy Fairy Tail family members. They were all obnoxious and strange and he was no exception from that rule, but quiet could be good too. 

He’d drawn himself a bath, the water steaming hot and filled with the lavender soaps that Lucy had given him for his birthday. He’d opted to keep the lights off and instead lit candles. Around each one were little domes of ice he created that threw the dim light around the room like a prism. 

He relaxed in the water, his head rested on a rolled up towel that was just the right height. It was blissfully perfect for all of ten minutes before he was reminded of the fact that he had loudmouth idiot as a mate. 

“Hey Gray, i got dinner delivered and it was that guy that always checks you out. He was so annoyed that you weren’t the one to answer the door. Why are you in the dark?” Natsu had knocked as he opened the door already talking. Really, they had no boundaries whatsoever. 

“Mm...” 

“Anyway, dinners here. What’s with the bath?” he asked, flipping the light on.

“Mm…”

“Lucy’s rubbing off on you again. She wants to hang out tomorrow, by the way. Well she didn’t say she did but she did say she had nothing to do and we don’t have any missions lined up or anything so we should do something.” 

“Natsu.” 

“We could take her to the training grounds to spare but i don’t even know how we could spare with Lucy. I mean you and i could but she’d get bored watching after a while.” 

“Natsu.” 

“Is that water hot? I can see the steam. You hate hot water. Your showers are always freezing cold.” 

Gray finally opened his eyes and leveled his mate with a glare.

“You…” Natsu paused, finally reading the room. “Smell irritated.” 

“Do i?” 

Natsu nearly winced at his tone and he almost felt bad about it. 

“Sorry.” 

Gray sighed. “If you want me to forgive you, turn the light back off and take your clothes off.” 

Natsu cocked his head to the side in confusion but did as he was told. The light was easy enough and he shucked his clothes off a piece at a time. It wasn't like they'd never seen each other naked.

“Shut the door.” 

Natsu did, shifting the room into near darkness again. Only then did the patterns of candle light against the wall catch his attention. “Cool.” 

Gray grunted and gestured to the bath. “Get in.” 

“But..” Natsu stared. “Will we both fit?” 

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear you talking. Just get in.” Gray said with a hint of angry Devil Slayer in his voice.

Natsu pouted a moment but a grumpy Gray was a bad omen for his future. If his mate was unhappy it would affect him too. Careful not to spill any water, Natsu stepped into the tub but was still a little confused over the mechanics of this impromptu bath. Asking however would just irritate Gray more. 

“Kneel,” Gray said finally. “Between my legs. You can lay against my chest and your face won’t be in the water.” 

Doing as he was told, Natsu moved slowly into the water. The tub really wasn’t big enough for one adult let alone two but who was he to pass up on an opportunity to cuddle up against his mate. They laid chest to chest, his head laying on Gray’s shoulder and he would easily admit to loving the hot water. 

“Gray-” 

“No talking.” 

Natsu sighed and wrapped his arms around Gray’s hips. If he listened hard enough he could hear the tv he’d left on in the living room but there was something better about listening to Gray’s breathing. It was steady and soothing and he could really feel tension seeping out of his mate’s body. 

It was a full five minutes and silence and Natsu supposed he could see the appeal. The water was hot and the flicker candle flames threw light up against the walls that danced. The rise and fall of Gray’s chest lulled him into a comfortable state of leisure. 

He hummed happily when he felt Gray’s hands on his back, rubbing up and down his spine slowly. 

“Heat the water up a little. Do not cook me.” Gray said, mildly threatening. “I’ll do something nice for you if you manage it. Quietly.” 

Natsu fought the urge to scowl but did as Gray wanted. He summoned enough magic to increase his body heat output without actually creating flames and in no time the water was steaming pleasantly. 

Gray’s moan of appreciation was nearly reward enough but instead he reached to the side where the little basket of soaps sat and grabbed an empty cup. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Natsu again, obediently did as he was told an soon felt trickles of hot water slowly drenching his head. Over and over again he could hear Gray using the cup to gather water only for it to soak his hair a moment later. It was hypnotic and he decided easily that he loved the attention. When it finally stopped he gave a soft whine of protest and received a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Gray said and all traces of annoyance had left his voice. He sounded nearly enthralled as Natsu felt. 

He heard Gray grabbing something else from the basket and the scent of lavender increased tenfold. He’d noted the bath soaps when he’d come in and it was pleasant enough. He knew better than to comment on the selection that had come from Lucy. He didn’t have a deathwish after all, but the smell was closer now. 

Gray massaged his fingers into Natsu’s scalp, the scent clinging to his hair and practically forcing him to drift off willingly. It felt so good and he showed his appreciation with every sound that escaped his lips. Before he knew it, he was purring in total contentment. The quiet, the heat, the scent of the soap and the sound of the water sloshing around Gray’s careful movements were all too much. His senses were in overdrive and that gentle scrubbing to his scalp was downright delicious. 

Natsu moaned, his tongue peaking out enough to touch Gray’s skin. His body was hot and the intense smell of lavender left him lethargic. It really felt too good. He didn’t know how long those incredible fingers were in his hair but he sure missed them when they were gone. Before he could even think about whining that hot water was back, washing away the soap from his hair and pulling him into a drowsy state. 

Gray’s hands on him was always amazing but this was something else altogether. There was another kiss to his forehead and his purring increased. When he opened his eyes he was met with those flickering lights again that weren’t blinding in the dark. If anything they were pretty… 

“You were so good for me.” Gray whispered, not raising his voice to break the moment they’d found themselves in. Wet fingers moved against Natsu’s skin that was both in and out of water and he felt his toes curl. When Gray nudged him to roll onto his side he did without complaint or question and his head never left Gray’s shoulder.

“So good…” He spoke softly, hand caressing Natsu stomach. The muscles tightened but Natsu’s only made a breathy noise, his eyes having shut again. 

Gray teased, stroking from his navel to his collar and back again. The lighting was dim, but Gray saw more than enough. That pattern continued until Natsu had nearly managed to relax. The next time Gray reached his navel he kept going, wrapping his hand around his cock and making the Dragon Slayer hiss. Natsu grunted and moaned, seemingly forgetting the fact that he was in no way tied down. He laid helpless against his mate being dragged to the edge in a dreamy state. 

When his constant soft noises turned to whines, Gray knew he was close. Natsu came with a soft cry, his body shaking and the scent of lavender burning this moment into his memory. 

“Gray…” He sounded drugged, nuzzling his face into Gray’s neck. 

“Mine…” Gray muttered, pressing another kiss to his forehead. 

They sat in silence, the water slowly cooling off again as Gray stroked Natsu’s hair. It might have been cramped but really the bath had lasted twice as long as originally expected. 

“Do you get it now?” Gray asked. 

“Yes,” Natsu mumbled, voice much quieter than it had been when he’d walked in. 

“Good. You can join me next time too, as long as you keep your mouth shut.” 

Natsu shuddered and nodded. “Yes.” He tilted his head back enough to rub his nose against Gray’s jaw. “You’re hard.” 

“Yeah,” Gray smiled a little. “You’re beautiful. We’ll fix that problem after dinner. I’m far from done with you.” 

Slowly, Natsu sat up, lazy grin in place. It was hard to even leave the tub but Gray had a way of making the rest of the night sound even more fun. “Awesome…”


End file.
